Kolya Praven
Kolya "Kol" Alexei Praven-Vilkarov is a Canifisan-born Werewolf and part Human Noble, and native. He is fiercely loyal to Canifis, and her packs, as well as Zamorak. As such, he is the bastard son of Garrett Praven, and the half-brother of Nikola Praven. He quietly oversees the slave trade in Canifis, and the Tsardom's surrounding territories, while also quietly ensuring the laws are enforced. He is also the grandson of Zavak Praven, and the grand-nephew of Cralix and Chris Praven. Although he was born out of wedlock, he has since been recognized as the full son of his father, and acts as his right hand, at times. Although loyal, Kolya does still have a mind of his own, although sometimes his passion get in the way, as he has a sharp temper and an even sharper tongue. Kolya is role-played by Matt. Biography Origins and Early Life Kolya was born to a woman named Alenka, a single mother, in Canifis. The product of a one-night stand between Alenka and Garrett Praven, Kolya was raised by his mother, and as such, became somewhat of a troublemaker, throughout his days. At the age of fifteen, he was blooded, by firstly killing an innocent Burgh De Rott citizen, and then drinking their blood ceremoniously to fulfill his oath to Zamorak. This allowed him full control of his ability to lycanthropic transformation. Kolya, as one thought to be destined to be a soldier, he had already been trained in hand-to-hand combat, from the age of seven. Now, being able to transform, he took part in even more rigorous training to be able to fight and hunt in Werewolf form. Two close friends of his, growing up, remarkably, were Pyotr Praven, who was his sparring partner until he was moved away, and Diomedes Praven. However, their friendships were put on halt when Kolya was brought into the house of a group of Vampyres, who took to torturing him, were he to make even the smallest of mistakes. This left him with many whip and claw scars all over his back. At the age of eighteen, Kolya was introduced to his father, Garrett, for the first time. Canifis had been the man's first stop, to find his family once again. Unsuccessful in that endeavor, Garrett was met with a former flame, Alenka, with whom he had relations with in the past days. It was then, that Kolya met his true father, and the two quickly forged a loyal, and strong bond. After that, Garrett left once again to find the remainder of the Pravens. Modern Days Garrett's return, marked the return of the Pravens to Canifis, as well. Victorious in war against a group of Rellekkan occupants, the Pravens moved into Canifis, wresting control of the small area, and establishing a new form of rule that Canifis had yet to see: A Tsardom, and a Senatorial body. The establishment of the Tsardom marked the formation of Garrett's new pack, the Vilkarov, who generally act as the enforcers of Canifisan law. With a newfound activity, and a raise in trade and land for the Tsardom, the problem of having no food had been all but eradicated, and Kolya was able to start dealing his drugs again, though, only selling natural things. This allowed Kolya to become a bit more mellow, as he used the herbs to calm his nerves, and keep his sharp temper at bay. Kolya rarely showed himself to the public eye, and remained in secret for some time, before deciding to be less reclusive. He found himself engaging in more and more conflicts, though, a few of the times potential conflict could have arisen, the people seemed to flee the scene. After one of these incidents, Kolya took the time to offer to sell to a Vyre woman, Nova Tepes. Nova would eventually accept the drugs, when her lover, Vicktoria, was wounded in a small skirmish. Another time, when Cain Grimmoon challenged Fiore, a Vyre who had been causing trouble, to a duel, Kolya oversaw it. Throughout, neither seemed to have the edge over one another, and in the end, they stalemated. Winds of Change The next day, when everything had cleared out, Kolya went out for his usual rounds. He decided to take a break, near to the Salve, taking casual drags from a joint. When he was mostly finished, a young looking woman had crossed through Paterdomus, and the Salve, to make her way toward Canifis, perhaps in search of her friends. Kolya didn't notice her at first, but, as she passed by, he called for her. When he saw examined her, he seemed to sober up a little. Maybe it was love at first sight? He didn't know, but, he was definitely attracted to her angular features, pointed and her crimson hair. It wasn't the first time he had met an Elf, either. He took this opportunity to warn her of the threat of impending Vyres, and the fact that a few of them had gone rogue. As well as this, he told her of the fact that Vampyres viewed Elven blood as a delicacy, as it was such a rare thing to have. The two then introduced themselves, after she realized he wasn't threatening her, and was more concerned for her safety. Her name was Gail, a name that would be upon Kolya's lips many-a-time. After offering to take her into Canifis, and protect her, two Werewolves approached them. Kol was able to recognize one as a Canifisan Senator, Cain, and the other from the duel the night before, that being Astridr, a crimson haired Werewolf, and a former lover of Cain. After finding out that Gail knew the two Weres, Cain told them of the conflicts going on, and he then invited the two of them back to his manor. After continuing the conversation a while longer, the two walked off, Kolya taking Gail to the manor, and then leaving again to get his actual equipment. He ended up falling asleep in the closet of the room she had picked. The next morning, he woke up, and snuck into the room. After he woke her, she yelled at him. Despite all of that, the outfit he had chosen to sleep in was a bit more revealing than what he had worn the prior night, and she couldn't help but be attracted to him, in secret. After getting readied up, the two headed into Canifis. After meeting a former Bandosian Ork, dubbed 'Swork' , since he lived in the swamp, the bar was attacked by the Skalov Coven. As it was being burnt, Kolya escaped alongside Gail, via the makeshift tunnels under Canifis. Once returned to Grimmoon Manor, the two had a small argument, which was halted by the interruption of Cain and his friend Theia. Cain informed the two of his burning of the manor. Theia tended to Gail's needs, while Cain helped out Kol by grabbing his first aid kit, and allowing him to tend to his own wounds. Soon enough, the two left to get ready for a party, and Kol checked on Gail. After mention of a party by Cain, only a little while later, the resulting night was an utter mess for the house altogether. For both Gail and Kol, the result was that of damaged livers, as they had mostly avoided contact with the rest of the guests. This included Kolya's grandfather, Zavak. After an interruption of their merriment by a distraught Cain, the two spoke on travelling together, and Kol admitted some things. Inevitably, the two passed out, just before their sobriety really hit them. A Heartbreaker, and a Lifetaker After they woke up the next day, a few more events transpired involving Cain. The pair were able to meet a friend of Cain's, Zexion (or Zeo), a half-elf. Gail seemed very excited for it, and she ended up half-accepting an offer to the Elven lands. Kol, who had already caught some sort of feelings for her, found himself unreasonably jealous. Gail walked out in the middle of conversation to go clean her clothes, carrying a bag. Kol followed after, and he expressed his distaste at the idea of her travelling with Zeo. This had resulted in the two's first non-inebriated exchange, but, it was cut short when they heard Cain rampaging through the woods outside the house. The two were quick to respond, and eventually, they talked to Cain, before ending up in the room she had picked again, and eventually passed out. The next day, they were able to finally get their clothes washed, but, not before Kol pushed her into the water, and she pulled him in. The two had a brief spar, and afterwards, talked a little bit about one another, and then collected their dripping clothes and left for their room again. It wasn't long before the next Senate meeting, and the blooding of Xel, the Dire Commander of all Praven Forces. Here, Kol was able to pick up a weapon made of Blisterwood, which had been obtained from Lorelei, who had in turn retrieved them from the Caedo vaults. After meeting with his grandfather again, Zavak revealed that he now knew of his relation to Kolya. The two shared a brief exchange, and then, he introduced Gail. The two left afterwards, scouring the Swamps, along with Kol's cousin, Diomedes. The three were met with a single Vyrewatch, who sat upon a pile of dead bodies, and a tomb. After winning an exchange of banter, the trio fought against the Vyre, who was able to end up picking up Gail. This enraged Kolya beyond measure, and in his full, Wolf form, he made chase, with Diomedes in tow. The Vyre was able to escape, after Kolya launched his blisterwood spear at him, and it missed, resulting in the weapon being lodged in the tree. Kolya growled out, promising to kill the Vyre, before rampaging further into the woods. Gail came around, wounded and limping, able to calm him down. The two spoke a little bit, Kolya feeling oddly vulnerable, after having lost his temper in such a way. He realized the severity of the situation, and helped her walk back to Cain's manor, after dropping off their weapons in Canifis, with Kolya's mother. Eventually, he had to carry Gail back, and carefully tend to her cuts, bruises and broken ribs. After taking care of her for a while, with the aid of certain potions, she was able to get back to her normal self. Blood is Rare... Kolya ended up at the Salve, where Kol ended up hanging about with his Aunt and Uncle, Selene and Pyotr, the respective sister and brother of his father. He was then introduced to a man named Ven, who was wandering about the same area. There seemed to be a crowd near the Salve, for whatever reason. The three chatted here and there, before Gail approached, and he introduced her to his family members. After a short while, making a few comments on Zavak, which started a small scuffle with Pyotr. Kol almost broke his uncle's nose, but, refrained from it, and allowed him to scurry off to lick his wounds. It wasn't long after, that some Vyre servant was sent by Allisa Foryx and her people, to explode and rain blood everywhere. The explosion knocked Gail out, and Kolya carried her away. The two ended up at the battle, which was not long afterwards. After storming the Castle, a Vyre sent a Shadow Bomb into the room, and destroyed it, but, Kolya was able to pull out some of his friends before it went off, but not without sustaining injuries himself. The battle ended up in a massive cluster, with Gail disappearing due to some odd magics, alongside Cralix and Swork, who had been pulled into the Shadow Realm. Kol continued to fight, killing a Wraith, and having Chris move out to help Zavak. However, Chris was wounded by the same Vyre from earlier, and was forced to flee. After regrouping, Kolya and Zavak killed off a Vyrewatch, and from then on the battle went smoothly. It all ended, when the Praven forces decided to withdraw, leaving their Skalov enemies battered and beaten, while they only had a few wounded. Kol then realized that Gail had disappeared, as the battle had only lasted for a short while. He went on a search, for Cralix, Swork and Gail. Finally, he returned to the Grimmoon Estate to find that Gail had returned behind him, in their room. The two argued for a short while, yelling and fussing, to where Kolya eventually punched a hole in a wall. They made up, and such, a few minutes later, before Kolya left again to deal with family business in Canifis, within the week. He was met with his younger brother, Nikola, for the first time, and the two immediately formed a friendship. After a while of hanging around him, he ended up in Port Phasmatys, where he had to break up a fight, unsuccessfully between Percival and Nikola. The fight resulted in Nikola being stabbed in the shoulder by Pyotr, and Percival having a chunk of his hair ripped out. In the end, Kolya was made to apologize to Gail, who he had neglected, for a short while, and then half-introducing Nikola to her. He also made a new acquaintance in Valencia Dae. After Percy stormed off, Kolya took his stuff, and looked after his brother, who had his wounds patched up by Val. After reassuring Nikola, the pair walked off, since Gail and others had already left the building. Mind of Chaos Kolya headed far north, and into Forinthryan territory after that, to find Cain, who had since become somewhat of a mentor in his mindset. After his arrival, he found Cain contesting with a Wight. Cain's wife, Vicky, was sent after him, and the two had a short stand-off, and an equally short fight, where it ended with Kolya cracking her atop the head with a blisterwood spearhead. As Kolya recovered from the fight, and approached the Wight, to get a quick kill from behind, only to have Cain decapitate the Wight before it was over. Seeing that Cain was convinced to go home by his wife, Vicky, Kolya departed, knowing that Cain would be safe. The two ended up speaking back at the estate, where his colors as a Zamorakian really showed, when talking about the status of Cain's marriage. They both knew that Cain was only suffering, but, Kolya let slip in front of the late arrival, Gail, his feelings. After she walked off, the two talked for a little longer before Cain told him to 'go get her'. It took him a few moments, but, he decided to go in and talk. The talk, overall, didn't go so well, but, they managed; however, this caused some great confusion for Kolya. Kolya returned to Canifis, to clear his thoughts. However, it didn't work so well, and in-fact, it only served to conflict Kolya further. He found his brother, Nikola, who had been looking for him, and his grand-uncle, Cralix within the bar. He had been up the stairs smoking just before that, so, he was relatively mellow. Nikola asked him for some form of weapon, and in response, Kol brought him to their father's weapons room, in a shack in Port Phasmatys. Kol warned him about the one Silvthril sword that their father wasn't even able to wield. Nikola picked an iron sword and a crossbow off of the wall, before the two headed out, and returned to the bar. Once returned to the bar, he went upstairs, as Percival was there. He retrieved the boy's cloak and sword, which he had left back in Port Phasmatys. The two had a brief exchange as he gave it away, and it ended in a short laugh. Kolya talked to Nikola, who asked him why he associated with swine, in Canic. This was followed by a short conversation, but, Kolya soon left to return to the Grimmoon Estate, where he began pacing about, his inner conflicts in need to be quelled. It wasn't long before his thinking was interrupted by Cain, and the two began a deep conversation, where Kolya did some unexpected soul searching. The conversation led to Kolya's theory on humans being weak following on himself while Cain chronicled his life a bit, and mostly his loves to Kol. Kolya admitted (to Cain) that he loved Gail, but, he wanted children that were Werewolves. In the end, even that was brought down, and Kolya was brought to sense, but only after crushing a helmet in his hands. The two continued their conversation, with Kolya giving his thoughts on Cain's relationship, and his idea that he needed to move on with his life. Inside the Revolution It wasn't long before a wet-haired, fresh-smelling Gail walked into the room, and took a seat beside Kol. They greeted her with smiles and hellos, and Kolya quickly released the helmet, before drawing his hands into his lap. Kol and Cain continued their conversation for as long as possible (a minute at best) before they really shifted attention to Gail, because he seemed slightly awkward. Cain stepped out of the room, to prepare some food for the three of them, leaving Gail and Kol to talk. Which, they did, Gail starting it off by saying that she was probably older than him. She seemed to confront him after he made a joke, and he quickly retorted, which caused her to rest her head on him. Continuing their conversation, Cain returned to the room, after grabbing some drinks and fruits and such. Cain mentioned something about joining packs, and then proceeded to explain the mark that the Grimmoons obtained. Kol decided to explain the meaning of both the Chapel tattoo, the mark of the Vilkarov, and the Fenrir's Rune Triquetra tattoo, the Praven mark. Gail stated that she liked her freedom, after hearing of the whole blooding, and what she'd have to go through if she wanted to join a pack. Kol made a slick comment on how he wouldn't want to ruin her skin, to which Cain rolled his eyes. It was then that Gail made mention of the 'Warriors of the Tide' tattooing their bodies. Something had clicked in Kolya's head then, and he was progressively, and quickly becoming more upset after he mentioned how the Tide's warriors had killed many Pravonic Order men, some of those being his friends. Cain reached for his blade, ready in case things got a little ugly, but, Gail somewhat withdrew, and began to try to space out. Though, Cain also made mention of Gail's enslavement, to which she agreed to. It put a bit of an inner conflict in him; Cain said they shouldn't do anything rash, and then asked if the two loved one another. It was the last thing he heard before he zoned out, now fighting back his rage. Gail then admitted that she hadn't felt the same way about someone before. Kol, after she had said this, shifted his gaze back, having fought back his anger. But, he was oblivious to the conversation. His gaze flickered between the two, not knowing what had been said. After a few moments, including taking a bite out of an apple, he asked what had been said. Gail quickly withdrew, not wanting to admit what she had said before, again. But, Cain then asked her to repeat, and after she did, Kol admitted the same. Cain asked that the two of them didn't hurt one another, to which they both replied in their own way, that they wouldn't. Cain was getting a bit too emotional, at the time, feeling hypocritical by telling them all of this, since he hadn't done the same, himself. He then stated that, unless it was a make it or break it thing, not to come to him with their problems, because he couldn't do it. Gail then asked him what exactly he had helped with, which managed to piss Cain off and get him to storm out of the room to do angry Werewolf things. Kolya took a moment to explain to her why he was upset, and what was causing all of this anger and mixed emotion from Cain. He had made her feel bad about her comment, and she asked if she should go apologize. He told her that to wait until he had calmed, repeating it gently and then stating he had something to talk to her about. He then stated his desire to leave Canifis to do some soul-searching, which he remained slightly vague on whether or not he was asking her to come with him, which she was curious about. He stated that he knew she was thinking about sticking around Canifis, but, he finished it off by saying that he, of course, wanted her to come along with. Much to his surprise and elation, she agreed, and asked when they'd be leaving. Kol then stated that he couldn't leave without knowing that Nikola was under some form of protection by the higher up packs in Canifis. They both scooted in a little closer, talking quietly. He then explained, at Gail's behest, what it meant to be blooded, and what it meant to be exorcised, the two main options for a young Werewolf coming of age. He then explained his worry for him, stating that Nikola was an outcast, and needed to be protected. This seemed to set something off in Gail, who interrupted his tangent by saying his name. He questioned it, and the two ended up entangled in a different form of conversation. The Hunt Kolya brought Nikola to the mansion the next day for him to meet Gail, who greeted him with a kiss, and Nikola with an insult. After a short amount of tension, Kol was able to get the two of them to stop butting heads. After the two were formally introduced, Kol proceeded to talk about the blooding ritual, to which Nikola chose to be blooded. After a moment's notice, Kol dismissed Nikola to let him sleep, and he did so, only to be quickly replaced by Diomedes, who had followed Kol's scent. The three conversed a bit, with a shaky introduction once again, Kolya calling Diomedes his bitch. After establishing that thy were all hungry, Diomedes checked out Gail as she passed by. Kol proceeded to walk past him, stating something short before proceeding down the stairs after her, where she started to cook dinner and such, another rabbit soup and such. The three continued to converse as they ate, with Kolya being able to end it when Diomedes' departure with a joke that served to piss of Dio. After all, Kol returned his attention to Gail, and the two talked a little bit about hunting some Vyres and such. She stated her desire to train, which he replied by telling her he didn't want to damage her pretty face. The two ended the meal off by setting off towards their room, and continuing their conversation. For Tsar, and Country While Kolya was meeting with a trader from Varrock, other things were brewing in the Tsardom's borders. Garrett, Kol's father, had pulled away Zavak to speak with him in private. The two were nearing an argument when they were stopped by Juliana, and Xel. Averting their attention, the two began a short conversation, in which Zavak questioned Juliana's loyalty. After punching Zavak a few times in the face, she pulled him into a hug and then tried to stab him in the spine with her dagger. This was prevented by Xel, who threw a knife that cut her hand open, and forced her to drop the dagger. This resulted in Zavak locating her a short while later and then branding her, causing something to snap in Xel's head, and he challenged Zavak to a duel. Kolya was there for the return of both Zavak and Garrett to the bar, where he had left a note and gift to Nova Tepes on the bar. Kolya was informed of the duel, and he began preparing himself for it. He prepared his own daggers, in case someone else tried to interfere with the duel. The next day, Kolya stood ready, taking Zavak's cloak when it was handed to him. He saw a note left there, stating to open on the event of his death. Kolya waved his dagger, signifying the start of the battle, where he was joined by Primus, Joni Alfonse and Lorelei Amaranth. They made silent comments, but, Kolya had realized that neither of them wanted to kill the other very early on in the fight. It only lasted a few minutes, but, the two had wounded each other to a great amount. In the end, Zavak was losing blood a bit faster, and Xel began to retreat after Zavak refused to surrender. Primus stepped in, and Kolya was prepared to kill the man. Primus continued to backpedal, Kolya quickly following his steps. In the end, Zavak collapsed as he took a thrown dagger to his chest. Xel soon followed, collapsing in his place. The two were carried up by either Primus or Lorelei, and they were both healed, Zavak getting the more painful end of the healing. After they were healed, Kolya exited the bar, collected his armor and such, and then left a while later to meet with Cralix in the Senatorial building. He arrived at nearly the same time as the Alpha of the Mad-Claws, Raktajar, arrived. Holding a conversation completely in Canic, Kolya remained apprehensive, after hearing the name of the pack, as they were a group that had held a blooding that involved the slaying of an infant, as well as having threatened to eat a friend of Cralix's at the bar, Alfred Klios. The meeting was shaky, altogether, but Raktajar asked them to off one of their members, that being Vicktoria, who was also partly responsible for the death of the infant. Kolya and Cralix both offered a bit of a challenging taunt when Raktajar seemed angered at the protection of Klios. The meeting was concluded when Raktajar stepped out of the building. With that, Kolya revealed to Primus, who had been in the shadows for the entire time, trying to listen in, but not understanding any of the dialogue. The three spoke, but, Kolya's attention was halfway on the documents that Raktajar had provided for them earlier. After a few offered apologies from the three of them, Cralix was able to show his pride in Kolya. After a brief after-conversation, the two others departed, leaving Kolya to study the documents. Afterwards, Kolya left to find Cain, to try to persuade him to come home. He found Cain in Seers, talking to a woman who was conspiring to kill a certain Prince. The woman was prepared to attack him, but, he quickly and easily diffused the situation with the aid of Cain. He gave the woman a fake name, and proceeded to listen in, giving a bit of valuable information. After the woman left, as well as the other man who had been accompanying Cain, the latter commented on him being well-informed. Kolya commented that he was able to read. The two talked for quite some time, on different issues, a slow way of Kolya trying to get Cain to come home to his pack, and to Canifis. After a while, Kolya looked at the light of day, and dismissed himself, asking if he'd see Cain soon before crushing a teleport tablet in between his feet. Personality and Traits Personality Kolya is a passionate, friendly, outgoing, charismatic person, but he remains rather bashful. He likes to take out some of his day, at the end of the day, to sit and think, and possibly smoke. He is very loyal to his friends and family, but, he is able to question where his loyalties lay, especially when it comes to his heart. With that, Kolya is very confident in himself, and can be a bit prideful, at times, though he's usually able to swallow this. He has a simmering, sharp temper, that seems to be triggered only when friends or family are being harmed, which makes him even more brash. Since he knows of his temper, it causes him to be much more cautious. Kolya, overall, when it comes to a love interest, he gets jealous very easily. Kolya is of a Chaotic Good alignment, as he is of a free spirit with his own moral compass. Though, the chaos in his life remains more of a fluctuation due to some time spent here and there. Appearance Kolya is a growing, 6'1" young Werewolf. He is very well-muscled, as a result of his training in martial arts, and his frequent hunting. As such, he holds immense strength, and an ability to easily crush certain objects with some effort. He has black hair, just like his grandfather, crimson irises and black sclera. His teeth are very white, and are slightly sharpened. In his Lycan Form, he grows over a foot, and hits about 7'4". His fur is black, and his eyes change colors. His muscle tone greatly increases, alongside his stature. Notable Relations *'Gail Ulfricsdòtta'- Kolya's closest friend, lover and love interest. A Half-Elf, and Half-Fremennik from an enemy faction of the Pravens, known as the Northern Tide; the two met while Kolya was hanging about near the Salve. Kol has fallen in love with her, but, he is still afraid to stay it, despite them both knowing it, already. *'Nikola Praven'- Kolya's half brother. Kolya has felt a strong connection with Nikola, and he cares deeply for Nikola, who considers him one of his only friends. Kol worries that if he remains a pariah, then he will be killed. *'Garrett Praven'- A Half-Werewolf and Kolya's father. The two are slightly alienated, as their business seems to keep them apart. *'Pyotr Praven'- Kolya's adoptive Uncle, and (biological) second cousin. The two are getting relatively close, since his return to Canifis. The two are sparring partners. *'Selene Praven'- A Half-Were, Kolya's adoptive Aunt. She sees fit to treat him like a child, despite being five years younger. Daughter of Cain Grimmoon, and Ame Devereux. *'Zavak Praven'- Kolya's grandfather, a shrewd, tough and cruel man. Kolya's father, Garrett, only recently revealed to Zavak that they were related. *'Diomedes Praven'- Kolya's cousin, and close friend. The two have fought alongside one another on a multitude of occasions. *'Percival Praven'- Kolya's second cousin, once removed, and the son of Chris Praven. *'Cralix Praven'- Kolya's Grand-Uncle, and close friend. The two have shared many a passionate occasion. *'Chris Praven'- A Human. Kolya's Grand-Uncle, and comrade in arms. *'Cain Grimmoon'- Kolya's friend and partial mentor, and a Senator of Canifis. Kolya respects Cain, and appreciates that the man allows him to stay in his home, and fornicate on his bedsheets and carpet. *'Nova Tepes'- A Vyre, and an acquaintaince of Kolya, and one of the contemporary, but main, constituents of his drug trade. *'Ame Devereux'- A Lunar Mage, Ame is an aquaintance of Kolya, but, like most people who fight battles alongside one another, Kolya was, at one point, a frequent visitor of her brothels, and also sometimes works there. *'Swork'- An Ork, and perhaps Kolya's only 'Swamp Goblin' friend. Swork calls Kol, and many others by the name of, "frand." Notes This section covers Kolya's own I.C. notes on people in his life. Gail: Gail Alida Ulfricsdòtta. We hang out sometimes. She's pretty cool. Garrett: Garrett or Garyt Christopher Praven-Vilkarov. My father, the Alpha of the Vilkarov, an off-shoot of the Pravens, and the man who didn't show up in my life until I was about seventeen. I'm not bitter about it. He's a good man, and didn't even know about me until recently. He's taken me under his wing and has made me his Second in the pack, and I'm forever grateful for that. He has a mind like mine, but, seems to have less of a moral compass. Alenka: Alenka Ivana Konstantinov. My mother. The woman who raised me from a pup. I owe her everything for raising me as a single mother. She's a sweet woman, stern.. Harsh. I worry for her, a lot, now that I'm not at her house, much. Zavak: Zavak Praven. My grandfather on my father's side. An evil, wretch of an old man who holds the current title of Tsar. Despite this, he is my blood, and my Tsar, and I still owe him my loyalty. Afterall, he does hold some wisdom, and certain determination. Probably one of the few that I'd consider myself subservient to. Cralix: Cralix Praven. My grandfather's brother. One of the men I admire the most. Mysterious man, very reserved. While I have heard many an impressive tale of his exploits, I feel like I know nothing about him. I think he's proud of me, in light of recent events. Chris: Christopher Praven. My grandfather's brother. One of the few humans that I hold any form of respect for. A warrior with an admirable prowess. Might ask him for a spar some day. Xel: Xel Praven. A recent addition to the family, and now the brother of my grandfather. I admire Xel, as well, even if he is a human. What he lacks in strength, he makes up for in skill. I'm honored to call him family. Xes: Xenophon Yermolai "Xes" Vilkarov. My cousin on my mother's side; a strange fellow. Very loyal, and that can be taken advantage of. He's a strong fighter, and a valuable asset to Canifis. Eon: Eon Praven. Eon is a close, personal friend of my father's, and as such is sort of an Uncle to me, I think. I don't know him very well, but, he seems tough. Nikola: Nikola Praven-Vilkarov. My half brother, and a son of that harlot Natalia. A social outcast, a pariah. I love him, but, he's hard to get along with. Need to get him blooded, soon. Pyotr: Pyotr Praven. My father's younger brother, or Uncle, if you prefer. The Tsarevich and my old sparring partner. He's a pompous coward, but, he has some potential to him. Maybe if Zavak took the gold spoon out of his ass, then he'd be more useful to the Tsardom's operations. Diomedes: Diomedes Praven. My cousin in some way shape or form. Diomedes is a good friend. Trustworthy and loyal. A bit reckless. If I didn't know better, I'd think he was in love with Cralix. Oh well. It's fun to tease him, really. He'll be useful in future days, no doubt. Selene: Selene Praven. Cain's daughter, and Zavak's adoptive daughter. My aunt. She's the daughter of Ame and Cain. Sweet girl, a bit reckless and violent. But, aren't we all? She's pretty tough, and still has room to grow. Percy: Percival Praven. Christopher's son, and my cousin. Angry little shit. Sweet guy, though, when he wants to be. May have to settle whatever enmity remains between him and Nikola so they don't end up killing one another. Cain: Cain Grimmoon. Probably one of my closest friends. Fun to mess about with, here and there. He's got a messed up life, and I can understand that. I like Cain. Lets me sleep in his house, and use his rooms for my own misadventures with Gail. Hopefully he'll be able to get over what troubles him, now. Nova: Nova Tepes. A Vampyre Lady. I sell her drugs. Perhaps the only Vampyre that I've ever had any fondness for. Ame: Ame Devereux. A mage of considerable ability. She acts as my boss, at least in public. She runs all of the bars in Praven Territory. I used to frequent her brothels. Juliana: Julia or Juliana Leerson. A soldier and fighter in the family. The woman of Xel. I believe she's a little mentally unstable, but what her condition is remains to be seen. I'll have to keep a closer eye on her, now. Swork: Swork. A Swamp Ork that found his way to Canifis after the death of the War-God Bandos. He's a cool guy. More intelligent than he lets on. I've heard him speak another language, before. Valuable ally to have, really. Joni: Joni Alfonse. An associate of the bars around the Tsardom. Heard he runs the slave trade alongside Ame. I'm also quite sure he's fucking my boss. Lorelei: Lorelei Amaranth. This cool Elf woman, though, I think there is more to her than meets the eye. She provided us with Blisterwood. Think we owe her for that. Primus: Primus. Bastard son of Decimus, a man who was once an ally of the Pravens, but then betrayed them for the Chosen Battalion. He seems honorable enough. Kolya: This is me. Gail says I'm decent. Trivia *Kolya's name in Greek, means Victorious Army. In Russian, it means Of the Conquering People. *Kolya's name is derivative of, and is a diminutive form of Nikolai, which is ironically, also taken by his half-brother, in another form. Nikolai means, victorious, or conquering of the people. *Kolya is the eldest of the New Generation of the Praven Family, although most members are second generation. *Kolya has heavy ties to the Phoenix Gang. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Werewolves Category:Morytania Category:Zamorakian Category:Praven Category:Bastard Category:Crossbreeds Category:Organized Crime Category:Noble Category:Humans Category:Hunter Category:Assassin Category:Royalty Category:Good Category:Chaotic